


Spilled Ink

by Merideath



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Steve!" Darcy exclaims, clapping her hands together. "You paint right?"</p><p>"Yeah," he replies and the widening grin on her face tells him that this can lead nowhere but trouble as she tugs at his sleeve and leads him down the hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilled Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nessismore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessismore/gifts).



> Written for nessismore (the-yellow-ranger) from her prompt of 'painting on skin'. Big thanks to Katertots for reading through and beta'ing for me.

"Steve!" Darcy exclaims, clapping her hands together. "You paint right?"

"Yeah," he replies and the widening grin on her face tells him that this can lead nowhere but trouble as she tugs at his sleeve and leads him down the hall to her apartment. They have been friends awhile now; Darcy speaks her mind and has wormed her way into his life whether he liked it or not. 

He had been more than a little taken with her from the second time he saw her and an agent made a remark about her figure. Darcy had stopped dead in her tracks, turned around, and pulled something out of her pocket—a taser he would learn later—and the agent ended up twitching on the ground as Darcy spun away and marched down the hall past him muttering “Asshole," under her breath.

"I'm sorry?" his voice falters slightly. He thinks he might be going deaf because she could not have possibly just asked him to paint her naked skin.

"I need you to paint my back for my photography assignment."

"No, absolutely not, Darcy, it's not...” He falters then, cheeks blazing. It's not right, not seemly—it's far too tempting.

She tilts her head, red lips pursed thoughtfully. "Coward." All it takes is one word and his resolve to walk away peters out. He clenches his jaw because he can't let that stand, can't back down from anything. He watches as her red painted lips twitch up into a smirk that reminds him so much of Bucky it hurts. He wonders what Bucky would think about being compared with a dame. "Fine," he grits out and she beams at him making his stomach flip flop.

This is such a bad idea.

She disappears into her bedroom and he nervously fiddles with the paint brushes, the camera Darcy calls vintage, but he remembers seeing so often on the USO tour, and the bottle of black ink. She returns covered in a white sheet and he averts his gaze, swallowing hard and pushing the thoughts that flood him to the back of his mind.

"Paint whatever you like," she says and stretches out on the sheet covered floor. She wiggles around and pushes the sheet low on her back to expose her skin. He clenches his hands into fists and takes a steadying breath, feeling each crescent his nails digging into his palms. He can do this. 

He picks up the brush and dips it into the pot of ink. He hesitates a moment trying to think about lines and shading and not the pale curves of Darcy's back. He touches the brush down on Darcy's skin and she squeaks. It breaks the tension and he laughs a little bit. He pushes her hair to the side and begins to paint in earnest, the brush moving effortlessly over her smooth skin.

The brush slips down over her side against the edge of her breast and Steve scrapes his teeth against his lip. He has been crushing on her for a while now, and having her naked and covered in paint is...wow. He was half hard at the start of this, but painting all that pale warm skin with lines and swirls of black ink has him aching now. 

His fingers are covered in specks of black and he wants his hands to follow the path of the paint brush, blurring the lines of paint; wants his hand prints all over her back. His cheeks are scalding and his breath hitches slightly as images flood his brain. He closes his eyes and when he opens them she is sitting up, holding the sheet to her chest, blue eyes wide. She licks her full red lips, and he swallows hard, Adam's apple bobbing.

"Steve?"

"I'd really like to kiss you now," he says, wincing at his own inelegance, but it doesn't matter because she nods her acceptance and then his mouth is on hers, his hands sliding up and down her paint covered back. 

Darcy gasps, arching into him. It's all the invitation he needs to deepen the kiss, to invade her mouth, and curl his tongue against hers. Darcy moans low in the back of her throat and it goes straight through him. He drags his hands down her back to cup her ass, pulling her into his lap. They are both breathing heavy when he parts their mouths, and Darcy fists her hands in his hair to pull his mouth back down to hers. He glides one hand back up through the paint along her spine and her hips rock against him. He groans and pulls his mouth away. He feels dizzy and giddy, and he can hardly think of anything but the taste of her mouth, the drying paint on her naked skin, and the soft curves of her body pressed so close to him. He wants to bury himself in her, wants to touch her everywhere with his hands and his mouth. 

It’s too much and not enough at the same time, and he reluctantly shifts her a little farther away from his erection; just enough that he can think again. As tempting as it is, Steve wants more than to take her on the floor when they haven't had so much as a date. Darcy whines, blinking cloudy eyes up at him, and his mouth quirks up into a knowing smirk. Her cheeks are as pink as his feel, lips swollen, mouth covered in smeared lipstick. Gorgeous. He can’t help the chuckle that escapes when she buries her face in his neck mutters a quiet curse. 

"I like you," he finally whispers into her hair.

"I like you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I down own the characters I just like to toy with them.


End file.
